


Peeping Sam.

by Juli3223



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli3223/pseuds/Juli3223
Summary: Rafe just wants some private time with his girl, no matter who is looking.
Relationships: Rafe Adler/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Peeping Sam.

The heavy wind ruffled your hair as you stepped out of the car, the air filling with the heavy hums of the engines of the jet. Your free hand shots your hair backwards as your other one clasps onto your purse and phone.

Your eyes run around the tarmac until you find who you're looking for. Standing a few feet away, he taps his foot on the floor as he waits for you to reach him. You smile, hoping that would lessen the thin line that his mouth has formed, along with his clenched jaw and hard stare. 

"You're late" he says loud enough to make himself heard over the engines. 

Your hand grabs the rim of your sunglasses and pulled them up over your head, making your hair stop swinging in weird directions. You lean over a little and tilt your had upwards, a smile still on your lips.

"Just fashionably" you humour, hoping he would lean in to your lips for a quick kiss. You look away into the distance as he pulls back and heads for the open door of the jet. 

Oh, you hated when he did that, just leave your hanging for a kiss.

Your jaw clenches in anger as you will your sunglasses back down and walk behind him following him to the jet, your heels click over the stairs and once you're up, you hear him command take off as he sits down on the big leather seat next to the window. 

The door is sealed shut, you sit in one of the seats next to his but separated with the hallway and look to the side, fitting your purse and phone in a compartment that opens next to you. Once the plane is up in the air you take your seatbelt off and stand up. One short step later you turn around and lean back to sit on his lap, he gives you a sigh of annoyance and looked up at you. 

"I told you I needed to leave right away, that was two hours ago" 

"There was a traffic jam, that was not my fault" you excuse quietly, rounding his shoulder with one of your arms your other hand comes up to his neck, pulling his face up to meet yours "where are we going?" 

"To Scotland" 

"Oh" you gasp quietly in disappointment. 

"And I don't want to hear it" 

"You don't want to hear what? Me complaining an old decrepit church gets more attention from my fiance than me?" You stress, leaning back to look at his brown eyes. His stare softens and he places one of his hands on your lower back, another one creeps from your thigh upwards, just barely teasing on the rim of your tight dress. "You said-"

"I know what I said" he interrupts, his hand crawling from your lower back to the middle, pulling you in and having your face hover up above his "I've got someone who's been working on it, I'm just going to apply a little pressure because it's been more than a year without nothing, and I'm about to move to another strategies" 

"Good" you whisper, your hand hooks behind his neck and pulls him for a kiss, his hand now fully sneaking under your skirt and teasing between your legs. "Rafe-" you gasp, stopping his hand halfway "not on the flight" 

"They get paid to not watch" he smiled over your lips, hooking your hand on the back on your knee to pull it and make you straddle him, his lips not leaving the ferocious attack on yours. 

Rafe Adler and you had meet when his parents' company had absorbed your parent's just before it succumbed to bankruptcy, an event that would've most likely have left you to find a new lifestyle. Luckily between mingling dinner parties even if that had happened you'd already found yourself hooked to Rafe's arm and tangled in his Egyptian cotton sheets. That had been years ago, he'd since then brought you along on business trips, paraded you around with investment firms and put a nice ring on your finger. 

You knew about the pirate treasure, it had been the subject of pillow talks enough times for you to know everything, and his travels to the Scottish church was one he did at least once a month until you'd made the mistake to tell him to forget about it. 

There was no other reason for him to want the treasure if not for the reputation, the fame, fortune? No, he had enough of that already, a few more million dollars wouldn't really make his balance a big difference, but being the man who found Henry Avery's pirate treasure, oh that had a nice ring to it. 

You thought it only had been a few months ever since he mentioned that he had a new expert to help him with the search, but now it came to your attention it had been in fact more than a year, and Rafe had been told by this expert that with the technology of today, they could open a lot of dead ends. 

You arrived at Rafe's state in Scotland, an army of people coming out of the mansion. One of them opened the door of the car to help you exit, another one of them opened the door of the state and Rafe took a step to the side to let you in first. Since you had not had time to get a bag ready, there was not much unpacking to do, luckily the state had become a second home to you and you had enough spare clothing in there. You'd moved to the bedroom to change into warmer clothes leaving behind the dress that was perfect for the New York heat, and moved to a pair of pants and a wool sweater.

You found yourself in a few business calls after Rafe had texted you to take care of them while he talked with the expert, who was also staying in the state. Dinner time came, and not wanting to have it alone you instead headed out to the garden and the pool. A slow steam oozed out of the surface of the pool, making you know that the water was hot. You smiled and proceeded to undress completely, the night air hitting your skin and making it perk up in goosebumps that quickly subsidised as you climbed down the side ladder and downed your body in the lukewarm water.

You leaned over the edge of the pool to rummage around your clothes to find your phone, you snapped a photo of yourself tentatively over your shoulder, making your backside stand out it's curves under the water and sent it to Rafe. 

Your left to phone on the side of the pool and swam around, hoping he would see the photo and come to your encounter outside. That didn't happen.

Rafe was in one of the rooms, looking down at blueprints and old books. 

"So, that's why it's taking a while" Sam quickly excused "I've been trying to make my way around these books to find any mention of Avery and his passing relating to the Scottish monastery, so far it's nothing" 

"Samuel" he began, lifting his eyes to Sam's, his gaze slowly hardening "it's been past a year, and I've already scouted the shit out that fucking building in the time you've been in lockup" he quickly pulled up his eyebrows and gave him a smug smile "so, it's time we move out of the monastery, I've got a contact who can-"

"Wait wait wait" Sam hurried as he placed his hands up "I can still go to the site, maybe there's something I'm missing" 

Rafe loved moments like these, moments were people suddenly succumbed to try and change his mind about thing, he didn't take joy just on Sam's pleas, but also with assistants, chefs, help, even his own investors, businessman, he loved the power. 

He placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and gave him a curve of his mouth, looking at him through squinted eyes. 

"I'm staying here to help with the research for up to a month, I have other matters to attend... But maybe if we throw both our brains at this, we can work it out" he assured, then just as Sam was about to relax at his words, he tightened he grip just a little on his shoulder "but just one month, I've already wasted more money and time in this adventure than the one I'll be able to get out of one filthy pirate" 

Sam nodded, making Rafe smile and pat his shoulder, leaving the study Sam had made his own and walking to the bedroom. 

Sam sighed out of his nostrils and shook his head, looking into his pockets for a lighter and his cigarettes. 

He'd been buying time, now noticing that it might've been too much already and Rafe was he restless. He'd found what he thought to be a good lead to follow, but he wasn't going to present it as an option until he got a last good look at the church in those following days, he was sure there was a clue there and he couldn't believe he was missing it, his stubbornness not letting him look to another solution to the puzzle.

He felt sick doing this by himself, and he'd already thought of what was he going to say to his brother when I went out to find him and told him that he'd been, firstly; alive, secondly; looking for Avery's treasure with Rafe. 

He walked out of the study and into the outside balcony, his lighter clicked and sparked up a flame. He lit up his cigarrete and leaned his forearms on the stoned fence that rounded the balcony, looking outside and taking one deep calming breath.

"Hello?" He suddenly perked up at the female voice, he looked behind him with a frown, what a thing of nightmares to hear a voice out of nowhere in a creepy castle "down here" the female beckoned with a chuckle. He leaned over the edge and looked down at the garden, a figure presenting in front of him on the pool "hi" she saluted, looking up and moving to the edge of the pool. From his view he could see the outlines of your body, noticing the even color that gave away that you were naked. 

"Hi" he answered, his voice coming up to a high pitch of confusion. 

"I don't have a towel, mind throwing one?" You ask, looking up and leaning over the edge, you finger holding your face up. 

Sam bolts out of the room and heads over to the bathroom, in a few seconds he's opening the door to the garden and walks to the ladder, as soon as he sees your hands grab the handles and pull yourself up, he catches a glance of your naked breasts and the water that cascades down your chest, he looks up and a smile peaks on his lips. He's holding the towel open and he heard the water splashing, along with wet steps walking to were he's at, his eyes do not leave the spot he's picked on the sky. He feels the towel being gripped and taken out of his hands, the rustling of the fabric makes him know that the piece is now safely draped around your body. 

"Good job on not looking tiger" you whisper with a smile then start walking to the door. Sam finally looks at your figure, his smile disappearing from his face as he sees Rafe holding the door open, him too clasping a towel on his hand. His audition picks up a conversation as his gaze looks down, dodging Rafe's.

"I just saw your text" Rafe excuses, dropping the towel in a nearby patio chair. 

"It's okay" you dismiss. Sam picks up from the corner of his eyes how Rafe's arm rounds your waist as you walk through the door, both of you disappearing into the state and leaving him outside. 

He hadn't felt the whirl of emotions in a long time, going from surprise to excitement to arousal to dread in just a few minutes. Sam walks inside, relaxing in seeing no sign of Rafe or his girl.

It amazes him how little time has passed between you two walking in and the muffled moans that come from the master bedroom. He walks past it to head to his own room, but stops dead in his tracks as a high moan reverberates out of the room, followed by deep grunts. 

He stands at the door, wondering if he's really thinking about what's he's going to do next, his eyes darting to his hands holding a few tools to pick the lock. He's done that a few times with about just every locked room in the state, finding a vast amount of spare bedrooms and office spaces, nothing too fancy. He knows the layout of the master bedroom quite well, so when he picks the lock and it clicks open, he just has to push it ajar barely an inch to get an almost full view of the king size bed, his eyes dilated when he spotted the two figures on the bed.

Rafe's hand snakes up your throat and pulls you on your knees, your back flushing against his hard chest as he pounds you from behind, his other hand holds your waist still in a hard grip, leaving you immobile and he pulls back completely and rams into you with hard and decided thrust. As he keeps pounding at a steady pace your moans picking up in volume and in tone. His mouth comes to your ear, his grip tightening on your neck as his hips keep buckling back and forth, driving his hard cock into you.

"Are you liking that?" He breathes out, you eyebrows knit at this middle as your moans become more high pitched at the speed. 

"Faster" you demand, Rafe let's out a breathless chuckle on your ear.

"Faster you say?" His hand leaves your neck and pulls your chest down on the bed, your backside sticking up and opening itself more to allow Rafe's thrusts, he picks up the pace, favoring speed over depth and in a few seconds your hips and buckling and your toes curling as you scream, fisting the bedsheets, you scream a moan and then complain when he pulls out, pushed you a little to the side as he moves to lay on the bed. "Come here" it's his turn to command, you comply quickly crawling on top of him, his cock finding it's was back into your pussy as you sit. 

He grunts when he feels your walls are still clenching past the orgasm, and he doesn't wait for you to finish. His hands come to your waist as yours come to his chest, your hips lifting all the way up on his length, then dropping in one quick move. He allows your pace, his hands crawling from your waist to your breasts, cupping them and filling his palms with them as you continue moving your hips up and down. 

His hands come to your elbows and grips them, holding them at either side of your body as he pulls you to lay your chest on top of his, he plants his feet on the matress and gets more leverage, your face comes to his and he plants a hungry kiss on your lips as he began to quicken the pace, thrusting upwards, the sound of skin on skin filling the room as much as your muffled moans. 

His lips leave yours with a grunt, seeing your half pained, half pleasure ridden face. 

"Too much for you to handle love?" He asks, you bite your lip and shake your head in denial. 

"I love your cock pounding me just like that baby" you breath out. 

His hands, still gripping your arms by the elbow, tug bac making you straighten up a bit. 

"Open yourself up for me" he demands, your hands come to the height of your ass, so you grip it and open yourself up, that move somehow turns on your sensitivity to a thousand. Rafe's thrusts don't falter one bit as he picks up speed, eliciting longer and louder moans from you along with a string of 'yes' that doesn't stop until your legs involuntarily close at his waist, you yell out and buckle your hips out of control as you cum. Rafe leaves your arms and places his hands on your ass, crunching his torso upwards as he makes your hips come up and down on his length in three quick successions until he bursts inside of you with a heavy grunt ripping out of his chest. 

Your hands had grabbed onto his biceps and squeezed your fingers into his skin as you rode our your orgasm and braced yourself for his last thrusts, the ones that always left your legs tingling and threatening to lose sensitivity.

Rafe plops down on the matress with a long sigh, your breath is trying to go back to normal as you look down at him, your face still at the same height as his. 

He chuckles when he sees your hair messing out of the best ponytail that is now down to your shoulders and just a fucking mess. His hands trail from your waist, going up and down the curves of your body as he pulls you down, your lips come to his in a drunken and half conscious kiss. 

He cups your neck and pulls you back just a bit. 

"Shower now or tomorrow?" He asks, you quickly descend fully onto his chest and hide your face in the crook of his neck. 

"Tomorrow, I can't barely move" you said quietly. Rafe takes it upon himself to move out of you and clean the mess between your legs, then lays you properly on the bed and slips in with you. Your arm lays on his chest and your face comes to the crook of his neck again. After a few minutes of laying quietly, you lift up your head and look at him. He notices you're not sleeping and looks down at you. "What was that?" You ask, tinting your head to the side.

You've done that move a thousand times, and Rafe fell on it a thousand more. 

"You're welcome for the best fuck of your life" 

"And?" You tease with a chuckle, he chuckles at his own response, then lifts his hand and rubs his fingers down you jaw, going up lightly on your cheek.

"And I love you" his finger traces up your temple, finally his hand cups your face and his thumb lays over the apple of your cheek. "You're the best thing in my life, you know this" 

"I do know, I just like to hear it from time to time" your fingers come up to his hand, tracing down lightly on his palm and down on his wrist, a gentle touch that sent shivers down Rafe's arm. He pulls you in as he crunched his head up, his lips meeting yours in a soft kiss. 

The next morning, you're up before he is and you're almost ready to head out for breakfast, he waits for you in the bedroom, giving his watch a glance before he stands up. 

"Wanna have breakfast on the dinning room-" he asks, walking to the door, he stops on his tracks and inspects it. 

His finger comes up to the handle and he pulls back, the door opening with ease. He looks down the hall through the crack of it and pulls a little frown. 

"Rafe" you call, standing next to him as you fix your earings, he looks to the side at you questioningly "what's the other option?" You pick up the previous conversation. 

"The living room, I can have the fire set up for us" he pulls the door open.

"That sounds lovely" you mutter with a smile, finishing with your earing. 

He walks a step out the door and pulls it, leaving it ajar and looking through the crack, his head tilts upward as his tongue pushes up on his palate. 

You take the door and open it, finding him with a expression on his face you couldn't pinpoint. 

"What was that?" You ask, confused as to why he's doing all of those weird moves with the door. 

"Nothing" he dismissed, extending his hand to you "let's grab breakfast".


End file.
